Love is a Violent Pain
by BlueLunarAngel
Summary: There is no such thing as a painless love. It just doesn't exist in this world. There is no such thing as saying goodbye forever. The universe is a wicked, dark, and evil place. In both Reality and In Other Worlds as well… A Phantom lurks in the shadows, waiting to break you as if it owns you. Can you protect the one you truly love without letting go of their hand forever...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love is a Violent Pain**_

**There is no such thing as a painless love. It just doesn't exist. There is no such thing as saying goodbye forever. You'll see each other again one day, even in the afterlife. The universe is a wicked, dark, and evil place. In both Reality and In Other Worlds as well… A Phantom lurks in the shadows, waiting to break you as if it owns you. Can you protect the one you truly love, without letting go of their hand forever?**

**Sky: Ah! The big project is being released! Ready Blue?**

**Blue (BlueLunarAngel): Yup, ready whenever you are Sky!**

**Sky: Alright, we don't own a thing except the story line!**

**Blue: Please tell us if you like it! Fave, follow, or just review! We'll accept any of those options!**

**Sky: Nah, just do all three! :D**

**Blue: Don't be all rushy Sky! It's only the first chappy! Enjoy our work! :3**

_~Episode 01: The Sin of Death! The Nishina Clan's Female Figure?_

Badass.

Strong.

Silent.

Deadly.

Violent.

Yet, she had a sweet and soft essence comes from her… **No one** understood who she truly was.

**Everyone feared** her.

That's how it had **always** been.

She didn't **need** friends.

She **needed **a family.

She didn't **want** friends.

She **wanted** someone, which **loved her**, to hold her.

Yet, luck was against her and she **had** **some** friends.

She had **no** family however.

**No one** understood her.

She was the **lone** warrior girl.

That's how she **liked** it.

She didn't want someone to be her friend over **pity**.

Since all those **years** in the past went on by…

She was **silent**.

She **hated** death.

She **feared** anything to do with death.

Yet, she wanted to **die** with them so she wouldn't be **alone** in the cold world…

"_Otou-san (Mom)__…__ Okaa-san (Dad)__…__ Onee-chan (big sis)… Onii-chan (big bro)… Gomen nasai (sorry)…! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

**Forgive and forget.**

However, how could she forget her **sin**, if she can't be **forgiven** by the people whom she **wronged**?

**Die. Sin. Alone. **Three words she feared more than anything.

Her life was empty. Yet, she lived it to her best.

She wanted that **family** back. They were the family that gave up their** lives** for her.

No one else would **come** for her back then.

She was **trapped **there.

**Forever alone**, she was going to **die**.

She was one of those women, as if born by an error of fate, into a tyrannical warrior clan. There was no hope for her; no person was willing to accept her. She was a petty female, or so they said. She had no chances of being loved, appreciated, or strong. She didn't have a place there.

"Mikoto, are you awake?" A beautiful woman in a white kimono slid the doors open slowly and her bright emerald green eyes landed on the teenage girl who was sitting up straight in her bed looking at her hands. "I'm surprised to see you awake, Mikoto. I usually have to hit you awake!"

The girl didn't respond, but looked at the grinning woman. The woman shook her head and walked towards the windows, pulling the curtains open to let the bright sun blind the sleepy teen.

"Look at this sun today, Mikoto! It's bright and beautiful just for you! Today's going to be a grand day!" The woman put her hands on her hips and grinned once more. Mikoto rubbed her eyes and kicked her feet around and let them dangle off the bed.

"Today is going to be just like the others." Mikoto spoke softly, standing up. Her bright blue eyes stared at her soft, white feet and she sighed. Mikoto's long black hair dropped to her thighs as she stood from her bed. The black kimono she slept in was hanging off her shoulders, showing her large round breasts just a bit. Bangs covered her forehead and her skin was a snow white. "Could you start a bath for me?"

Mikoto's voice was soft, cute, and had a bit of a rough tone to it, almost anime girl like, as some would say. The woman nodded and began to leave the room quickly as her bare feet tapped against the wood floors.

"Mikoto, are you alright?" The woman asked gently. Mikoto simply stared at her for a moment and began to take off her kimono.

"Yes Ruby, I'm fine." Mikoto gave a sad, gentle, smile to the red haired woman and Ruby bowed in return. Ruby exited the room and Mikoto let the black kimono drop to her ankles. Her head turned to a small picture frame on her desk. She was just a young girl, living in this tyrant warrior clan peacefully, with her family of five.

"Everything is just fine… You said it would be, Otou-san."

**~XXX~**

"Ah, there she goes!" A fat warrior waved to Mikoto and snickered.

"Off to school again, Mikoto?" A very skinny warrior asked, smirking.

"Have a good day at school, you're so pathetic! Going to high school instead of being in the clan! Oh wait, you got kicked out!" A tubby warrior laughed and slapped his knee.

"Hey Mikoto, before you go off to school, make me a sandwich would ya?" Another warrior teased, laughing with the tubby man beside him.

The four men laughed at her and she kept walking out of her shrine. She walked through the Clan's gardens and training rooms to walk towards the gates. Mikoto looked up at a small girl who stood in front of the gates.

"Mikoto-chan, are you ready for school?" The girl smiled cutely and held her hands up to Mikoto. She took them gently and nodded.

"Yup, I'm off." Mikoto put a hand on the girl's head and looked away as another man called out to her.

"Looking good in that school uniform Mikoto! The Nishina clan is _SO_ proud of you!" The man sang teasingly. The girl pouted and took a step to the line of men that were laughing.

"Leave Mikoto-chan alone, it's not her fault all this has happened!"

The men looked at the small girl and Mikoto scoffed.

"I hate this place." Mikoto said through her teeth. The men backed up a bit and shivered. "Mei, leave it be. They aren't worth it. I'll see you when I come back from school."

The pink haired fourteen year old nodded and saluted, then began laughing. Mikoto nodded, not even bothering to give a smile. She walked ahead out of the gates and down the busy streets of Akihabara, the capital of Japan (Yes, we changed it. We know Tokyo is the capital of Japan, we just changed it for the story XP)

**~XXX~**

"Mikoto~!"

Mikoto turned and yelped as someone threw their arms around her neck tightly and made Mikoto fall onto the ground roughly. Mikoto planted on her back onto the rough concrete and she sat up a bit.

"I-Itai, itai… Yuzuha, that hurt a lot ya know, baka!" Mikoto shouted, her voice was sharp and deep now. A blush ran across her face and she pouted.

A red scarf was around the neck of a brown haired female and the blood red scarf flowed to her ankles. Brown haired stopped at the shoulders and milk chocolate eyes stared at Mikoto, shining. A large grin was on the face of the skinny female.

"Ohayo, Mikoto, how are ya doing this warm morning?" Yuzuha pulled her scarf from her lips and grinned wider, making a peace sign with her fingers by lifting two fingers up. Yuzuha winked and Mikoto growled, a vein growing in her forehead. She pinched Yuzuha's cheek and pulled roughly.

"You dumbass you should warn me next time!" Mikoto shouted, pulling Yuzuha's cheeks harder. Yuzuha whined and kept trying to pull away from Mikoto's rough pinching.

"Y-Yuzuha-san, don't run off like that again! You almost got hit by like four of those cars!" Another girl ran up the street and gasped for breaths. Mikoto and Yuzuha blinked at the cute girl in front of them.

"Gomen, Itsuki, I thought you could keep up with me!" Yuzuha scratched her neck sheepishly and Mikoto punched the back of her head. Yuzuha whined and pouted. "You're so mean to me, Mikoto!"

Itsuki laughed at the typical behavior of her two friends. Itsuki had short blue hair to her shoulders and sky blue eyes. A faint cute blush could be seen on her snow white cheeks and she stood properly, almost like a princess. The school uniform looked very cute on her. The uniform was a white sailor outfit and a hat that no one wore of course.

"Ikuo (come on), you two." Itsuki smiled. "Let's get to school before the bell rings." Itsuki smiled warmly and walked ahead. Yuzuha bounced up and ran beside Itsuki. Mikoto sighed and closed her eyes, walking between Yuzuha and Itsuki.

**~XXX~**

"I'm thinking of letting the games begin." A deep, dark voice spoke from the treetops. A man bit into an apple and burped loudly. He wiped his lips and smirked.

"Yatta (yay), I'm so excited to play!" A purple haired girl clapped her hands, cheering happily. "Are you ready, my friend?"

"Of course I'm ready as long as I get to fight." A girl sat against the tree's base, leaning against it. A purple hoodie covered her face, but blonde hair could be seen. The white haired man smirked and licked his lips.

"Well, let's release our new beasts." The man jumped down and snapped his fingers. Several large beasts with white masks began to growl, howl, and roar loudly. Birds scattered and flew into the skies out of fear.

"Let phase one of my games begin!"

**~XXX~**

Mikoto stopped and looked down at her hand. Her purple ring began to glow and she looked around the buildings. Yuzuha and Itsuki stopped talking about fat babies and turned to look at Mikoto, who had a look of surprise on her face.

'_I sense dark spiritual pressure, but why can't I sense where it is located?'_

"Mikoto-san, daijoubu desuka (are you alright)?" Itsuki's gentle cute voice peeped into Mikoto's ears and she looked at the blue haired busty beauty.

"Um, daijoubu (I'm fine)." Mikoto looked at her ring as Yuzuha looked down at her charm bracelet.

"Is that a dark spiritual pressure?" Yuzuha looked up from her charm at Itsuki's glowing blue star necklace.

"It seems to be vanishing now…" Itsuki watched her blue star stop glowing and the three girls looked at one another.

"Should we release shikai for our Zanpaktou and go look around?" Yuzuha tilted her head cutely and a red question mark popped over her head.

Mikoto thought for a moment and shook her head. "Nah let them come to us first." Mikoto walked ahead and Yuzuha followed. Itsuki looked at the sky for a moment and frowned just a bit.

"The winds are picking up a bit... Something bad is coming to us."

**Finish first chapter! The Bleach project has begun!**

**Sky: I'm so proud of us!**

**Blue: So am I! Do you guys like~?**

**Sky: I know I'm excited! I've been singing so much Clannad music the past few days. I love that anime xD**

**Blue: So do I! Oh, we're off topic again Sky! *pouts***

**Sky: Ah, your right! Readers, if you liked it, follow and fave the story! It helps us know how much of a good job we're doing!**

**Blue: Also, follow and fave Sky and I! Although, I barely started any stories because I've been working on this with Sky…**

**Sky: Also, to both our readers, some of our stories will be very late with releases because we'll be working on this for a while. So sorry!**

**Blue: Anyways, happy holidays! Eat lots and get fat! :D**

**Sky: You are so messed up…**

**Ichigo: When do we come in?**

**Toshiro: I'm interested myself.**

**Sky: You're both coming soon (Sky's a Toshiro lover xD)**

**Blue: See ya next chapter, minna! (Blue's an Ichigo lover xD)**

**Sky: We'll update this as soon as we can!**

**A FEW MORE THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

**~POV directions:**

**Mikoto: ~Hue Heart~**

**Yuzuha: ~Stealthy Passion~**

**Itsuki: ~Blind Justice~**

**~Couples in this series:**

**Ichigo x Yuzuha**

**Toshiro x Mikoto  
**

**Byakuya x (another female character showing up in Chapter/Episode 2 xD)  
**

**Renji (or Shuhei) x Itsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love is a Violent Pain**_

**Sky: And we're up for another chapter! Who's pumped~?**

**Blue: I know I am! :D**

**Renji: Am I introduced?**

**Rukia: I want to show up too!**

**Sky: Guys calm down! You'll have to wait and see who's showin up! ;)**

**Blue: Enjoy everyone!**

**Rukia: The girls don't own bleach or its characters. Enjoy! :3**

**~POV directions:**

**Mikoto: ~Hue Heart~**

**Yuzuha: ~Stealthy Passion~**

**Itsuki: ~Blind Justice~**

_~Episode 02: Let the Games Begin! The Odd Group of Evil?_

"Taichou (Captain)!"

The happy callings from the grinning strawberry blonde lieutenant startled all the Shinigami (Death Gods/Soul Reapers) that were in the halls or in training rooms. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the woman happily skip down the halls.

"Taichou, I have something for you~!" The woman sang aloud. "Come out wherever you are~!"

She slid the doors open to the office and looked around. He wasn't at his usual spot in the office; his desk. She pouted and walked to a door on the right side of the office. She knocked lightly, hoping her captain would be in his bedroom.

…No answer…

This caused her to pout more. She then ran to the couch, but he wasn't there either. She then became desperate. She lifted the couch up and laughed.

"Taichou, are you hiding from me?" She giggled and ran around the office. "I'm gonna find you Taichou! I wanna share something with you!"

She searched around the office and then got confused. He never really goes out of the office or out of his bedroom, so where could her captain be? Is he kidnapped?! Is he hurt?! Is he stuck somewhere?! Then again, she thought he might be out with a girl… Nah, not possible. Her captain wasn't a 'people' person, and he damn sure wouldn't be caught dead being alone with a female. He's so strict, the lieutenant was sure if he did have a girlfriend, she'd be treated like one of his Shinigami in the Squad.

There was one place she hadn't checked, his bedroom. She wasn't ever allowed in there, but maybe just this once…?

She grabbed the bar of the door and began to slide it open. She barely got even a peek at the room when someone came into the office.

"MATSUMOTO!" A familiar voice bellowed and she yelped, stumbling backwards until she fell onto her butt.

"T-There you are Taichou! I was looking all over for you!" Rangiku smiled at her captain and he crossed his arms into the opposite sleeves. He gave her the 'whatever' look and she whined. "Believe me Taichou I was! I went out and got us something to share!"

Matsumoto stood up and looked down at the small white haired captain, making him clench his teeth. When the hell was he going to get taller? How long would it take?

"I ordered us something special so you won't be as stressed!" Rangiku took out a brown bag and lifted up two bottles. "I got special sake! Let's enjoy it together Taichou!"

"I don't have time for this Matsumoto! I have work to be doing and so do you!"

"B-But Taichou…" She whined and he pinched her lips shut with his small fingers.

"Zip it! I'm sick of you whining and complaining Matsumoto!" The captain released her lips and walked to his desk, hopping into his chair. He grabbed his ink pad and his pen, starting to scribble on his papers. Rangiku sighed and grabbed a stack for herself, sitting at the couch.

***Knock, knock***

"Come in!" Matsumoto sang happily. Hopefully, this would be important news so she wouldn't have to finish this paperwork. She hadn't even started it, just looking at all these papers made her bored!

Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 poked her head into the room and looked around the large office. "Hitsugaya-Taichou, may I speak with you sir?"

Toshiro always liked having Rukia come to see him. She was actually like him in some ways, and he understood her. Besides her obsession with Chappy the Rabbit, Toshiro liked having her around. They talked often and usually it was just for a small thirty minuet chat or they would train together. Even their Zanpaktous got along with one another. Toshiro had always thought they only got along because of their Zanpaktou, but he could never figure out an answer. Maybe Rukia just liked being around him too.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, what is it?" Toshiro didn't look up, but kept scribbling on his papers. Rukia stepped to the front of his desk and handed him an envelope.

"The head captain wants you to read this. He says it's an urgent mission." Rukia reported and he slowly took the letter from her. Rukia walked to the couch to start conversation with Rangiku as Toshiro ripped open the letter. His eyes went from left to right, carefully soaking in all of the information.

"_Usual amounts of Hollows gathering in one area?" _ Hyourinmaru, Toshiro's Zanpaktou mumbled to himself and Toshiro stared at the paper in confusion.

"_I don't understand it either." _Toshiro spoke back to his sword, re-reading the scrap of paper. "_Hollows just don't gather together like this in places where there are hardly any souls wandering."_

"_Rukia, Rangiku, and your Squad will be with you child. As will I, my master." _Hyourinmaru bowed and Toshiro couldn't help but give a small smirk and a nod. Hyourinmaru then began to get silent and Toshiro stood up from his seat.

"Matsumoto, gather the Squad outside the barracks. Lieutenant Kuchiki, you will be with me. We are heading off to the world of the living, to the capital of Japan, Akihabara."

**~XXX~**

Mikoto silently walked the dark streets of Akihabara, her home in plain sight up the hill. She could see the flower petals from her garden being blown gently down the hill. She smiled just a bit as a red rose petal touched her cheek. A petal landed in her hand and she looked down at it.

"Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked the petal in her hand. She told no one, but she could always speak to plants. She felt as if they were her only friends in the clan.

It wasn't her fault she was cursed was it? The clan feared her and hated her, always out casting her. She missed her small family, the only people that kept her sanity in check. Itsuki and Yuzuha were the only ones who really understood her.

"**Are you lost, little one?"**

Mikoto felt a chill go down her spine and she turned around quickly. No one was there.

"**Don't worry, I won't hurt you." **A man appeared in front of her, resting his hands upon Mikoto's cheeks. She blushed furiously, starting up at the man. His long white hair flowed to his hips, blowing in the breezes. His brown eyes made her feel so lost, but him seem so different. He wore a long black trench coat to his ankles, but it was buttoned up. **"Would you like to participate in my games? Not that I'm giving you much if a choice."**

Mikoto flash-stepped out of the man's grip and reached behind her, gripping the hilt of her Zanpaktou.

"Scatter your bloody petals, Bara ChiRyuu (Rose Blood Dragon)!" Mikoto drew out a long, large blade. The outer line of the blade was a beautiful silver and the sword itself was a crystal blue. Mikoto easily held the large blade with her right hand.

"Ah, holding a sword in a beautiful school outfit doesn't fit you." The man smiled and Mikoto pointed her large sword at him.

"Tell me who you are and how you hold so much dark spiritual energy. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Mikoto was angry, but what for? She didn't know the man, so why did he make her so furious?

"I can only tell you one thing little Mikoto Nishina." He wiggled a finger and her eyes widened.

'_He knows my name?'_

"Your Fu-mantion Artifact sure is impressive; almost like a real Zanpaktou, but something is missing. I guess the boss still hasn't improved his work." The man shook his head and smirked at Mikoto. "Follow me for your answers, your friends should be waiting too!"

The man laughed and flash-stepped before Mikoto could even lift her blade.

"Kuso (damn it), he went that way!" Mikoto jumped after him until she heard a voice.

"Mikoto!"

**~Hue Heart~**

"Kumon, there you are!" I stabbed my sword into the ground and turned to face my friend, crossing my arms.

Waka Kumon was another close friend of mine. She wore a red and white kimono that stopped at her thighs. White knee high socks covered her legs and she wore red sandals. A red ribbon was tied across her forehead and wrapped up at the back of her head to make a large cute bow that held her ponytail. To me, she had the most beautiful chestnut colored eyes.

"Why did you release Bankai?" I asked her sternly and she yelped. She then shook her head and stabbed her Naginata (It's like a staff with a sharp blade on one end) into the ground.

"A girl with blonde hair wearing some weird purple bunny hoodie broke into the shrine and snatched Nagi! I was so angry I activated my Bankai and chased after her! I landed a few minor hits on her, but I couldn't stop her! She then invited me to some 'game' and told me to follow her. I guess you were just told the same thing?" Waka picked up her Naginata again and looked at the white ribbon she tied onto it. I nodded at her and she smiled a bit. "I'm glad you're alright though.

I smiled back a bit and then looked at my clan's shrine at the top of the hill. "Should we give chase?" I asked Waka, still staring at the shrine.

"Yes, we have to get Nagi back!" Waka gave me a very determined look and I smirked. The two of us flash-stepped into the night and ran across buildings.

'_What did he mean by that…?'_

"_Your Fu-mantion Artifact sure is impressive; almost like a real Zanpaktou, but something is missing. I guess the boss still hasn't improved his work."_

**~Blind Justice~**

"Rain down your justice, Seigi no Mikata (Champion of Justice)!" I stood proudly, my hammer in hand; I got into a fighting stance. I gripped the blue rod which held my golden hammer. The sharp end of my hammer was black and the normal hammer end was gold. I stood back to back with Yuzuha, who was unleashing her Zanpaktou.

"Light and Dark shatter, Kuro Neko (Black Cat)! Shiro Neko (White Cat)!" Yuzuha unsheathed both her ninja daggers and got into a fighting stance behind me. The white dagger in her left hand was longer than the black dagger in her right. Both daggers had a cute small kitten head on the hilts.

"What the hell are these things Yuzuha-san…?" I asked nervously, looking around. Yuzuha shrugged and I felt her starting to grin.

"I have no idea, but they're not pint sized that's for sure. These monsters ain't got a sense of style I'll tell ya that Itsuki!" Yuzuha scratched her head with her right hand and chuckled. I giggled a bit; she was right though as silly as she sounded. These monsters's had ugly white masks and looked like different animals. They were also very tall and wide."

"_No time for jokes you two!" _Seigi no Mikata shouted at me with her deep, angry voice. I shook my head and nodded. A beast charged at me and I threw my hammer as hard as I could. The sharp end sliced through about four of the monsters and came back to me like a boomerang. I turned and saw Yuzuha using her ninja speed, dashing left and right taking out enemies. She flash-stepped back to me and looked around at the monsters.

"They aren't coming after us anymore…" I reported and Yuzuha pouted.

"Why aren't they?!" Yuzuha stomped a foot down and crossed her arms. "Come at us already!"

"Fujibayashi! Kouno!" Mikoto's voice rang into our ears and we turned around to find her and Waka falling from the sky. Both girls landed beside us and we all turned to the clapping noise behind us.

"Good job ladies you all arrived safely!"

**~Hue Heart~**

"You're that man from before! Give us answers!" I demanded, pointing my blade at him. The girls beside me all got into a fighting stance and the man laughed.

"You girls seem to be in such a rush!" He laughed more as two girls flash-stepped behind him.

"Everything is ready, Goshujin-sama (master)." A purple haired girl said cutely with her small voice. Cat ears were out of her hair, which went to her butt. Her eyes were a bright blue and a large red claw was on her right hand. Her arms were covered in bandages and she wore a black dress to her knees. Her chest showed a bit and she had black Mary Janes (shoes LOL) strapped across her feet.

"Goshujin-sama, we await for your signal." There was another girl in a purple hoodie with bunny ears. Her face couldn't be seen under the hoodie and she wore a black skirt. She wore knee high socks and black high heeled shoes. A black bunny with bandages around the left ear and right leg was held close to her chest.

The man smiled evilly and jumped on top one of the monsters. He sat on its head and crossed his legs. He raised a white rod that had a red sphere at the top and pointed it at the four of us. He held a small girl with purple hair under his left arm and laughed.

"Nagi!"All four of us cried and the man looked down at us. Nagi slowly looked down at us, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"M-Minna… H-Help me… I-I'm scared…" Nagi whimpered and shut her eyes tightly, trembling. I clenched my teeth in anger as Waka mumbled 'I am so sorry Nagi' over and over. Itsuki gave Nagi a worried look and Yuzuha looked as if she would take off towards that man to cut off his arms at any second.

"I know all there is to know about you women!" The man sneered. "You shall all participate in my **Games of the Phantom God**!"

**What does all this mean?**

**Who is this man?**

**Why are the girls entered in this 'game'?**

**I'm sure you all have a lot of questions too! :D**

**So wait for future chapters! (LOL)**

**Sky: There, we got the girls introduced!**

**Blue: Our next chapter is going to be AWESOME!**

**Sky: Yes! Yes it will! :D**

**Rangiku: Review and tell us what you think!**

**Rukia: You could also fave or follow.**

**Sky: See you guys on the next chapter!**

**Blue: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
